Naruto and Percy Jackson Xover
by Wandering Oceans
Summary: ShikaTema is on their way back from a mission and run's into trouble with a god outside of the Elemental Nations. Specifically Jashin, a figure that haunts Shikamaru's past. The Gods show up at CBH due to sensing the presence of an other-land god! Shikatema meets Demigods :by Ocean
1. Chapter 1

Temari and Shikamaru strolled hand in hand through an unfamiliar forest. It had started as a mission to take down bandits, but on the way back they somehow ended up in an unfamiliar forest. Temari was secretly worried. Shikamaru was a smart man (not that she would say that outloud) and she noticed his tension increasing as he seemed more and more confused about where they were. Shikamaru's face remained stoic and the only reason Temari even noticed his tension was because she spent so much time with him. Heck they had moved in together a year ago and were recently married. She knew him like the back of her hand, and now he seemed concerned. That is what worried her. The Genius didn't know where they were.

"Shika. . ." Temari hesitantly spoke.

Shikamaru suddenly stopped and placed a hand over Temari's mouth before pulling her close to him. Temari knew better than to open her mouth.

"Shh, I can sense Chakra. . . except its stronger."

Meanwhile in the Long Island Sound the gods appeared at the campfire.

Percy was tense. When the gods appeared that was never a good sign.

"We have sensed a disturbance. . . the presence of more gods in our land. But why they have come to my realm I have no idea."

"More gods? Forgive me Lord Zeus but do you mean other minor gods and goddesses or completely others such as the Egyptian Deities and Norse deities?" Annabeth asked.

"The Latter. The gods and I have decided that this deity needs to be tracked. We have to see what the god is after."

Suddenly a light flickered as an iris message came into view.

"What. . .what is this?!" Zeus grumbled.

The Iris message flickered to show two figures. A dark brown-haired male, whose hair was up in a pineapple looking ponytail and a silver piercing in each ear. Then a sandy blonde-haired female whose hair was in four pigtails. The male looked to be about 19, and the female looked a bit older around the age of 21. They were walking alone, no one else in sight.

The brown-haired male suddenly stopped.

"Shika. . ." the blonde spoke up.

The brunette "Shika" placed a hand over her mouth and pulled her close to his body.

The gods were beginning to wonder exactly what was going on.

"Shh, I can sense Chakra. . . except it's stronger."

The girl seemed to understand and immediately shut her mouth sensing the area around her.

"Chakra. . ." Zeus grumbled.

"Last time I heard that, was when the elemental nations were still out in the open." Chiron chimed in.

"The elemental nations?" Annabeth asked.

"It's nothing of your concern my daughter, just something of the past." Athena reassured.

The two figures took what looked like a fighting stance.

"Huh? What are they doing, fists aren't going to do anything!" A girl from the Aphrodite cabin shrieked after taking a liking to the brunette's looks.

The area around the two darkened.

"Well well well, seems like I finally found you. Nara Shikamaru of Konohagakure no Sato."

The newly named Shikamaru grew a fierce look on his face and held his hands in a strange formation.

"Who in Kami are you!?" he sneered. "And what do you want with me?".

The figure grinned in the background.

"I believe you know who I am talking about and why I'm here. After all you burried the one that killed your sensei."

Shikamaru's glare deepened.

"So. You are Jashin. . ."

"Very good, so the rumors of your high I.Q weren't just rumors."

"Killing me won't bring Hidan the Bloody Priest back."

"Oh, I know, but I will get the blood shed I oh so cherish by killing you."

Most of the population in the room gasped.

"No way. . . A god is going after a mortal! But there is no way he can survive! No mortal has the ability to fight a god." Annabeth gasped.

Poseidon scratched his chin.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Athena, but Jashin is a god from the Elemental Nations. This boy seems to be from there as well. There is a chance he could be a chakra user."

"No, the kelp head is right I'm afraid. But we will have to see what happens."

Shikamaru tilted his head to the side.

"Fine, you against me. And don't you dare lay a hand on Temari."

Jashin shrugged.

"I wasn't after the blonde chick in the first place. I won't touch her unless she interferes."

"You hear that Tema? This is my fight; I'm not letting you get hurt."

"But- But Shika."

"No but's."

"Awwww' An Aphrodite cabin girl squealed after hearing the nicknames and chivalry.

"Fine, just if you lose don't come crying to me. . . crybaby." Temari replied

"Wouldn't think of it. . . Troublesome woman."

Annabeth and Percy smiled knowingly at the endearing nicknames.

Shikamaru took his stance and shadows began seeping from below him.

And so, the fight began.

Shikamaru was good, but not quite good enough. The damn god was always quick on his feet. Right now, Shikamaru couldn't afford to do what he usually did. Not unless he could temporarily distract the god. On Jashin's end, he couldn't understand why he couldn't land a single blow on the shadow user. It shouldn't be this difficult to take down a mere pest.

Changing course Jashin aimed a blow directly at the unsuspecting woman that Shikamaru treasured with his life. He was a god he made no promises.

Shikamaru acted on split second and shielded Temari's body getting the full blow of the attack.

"SHIKAMARU!" Temari yelled out in shock noticing that his torso had been impelled through.

Shikamaru's eyes shown with rage. Pure rage that anyone would even think of hurting the woman he loved.

Yelling out in agony shadow tendrils shot out in all directions each holding a kunai.

The howling Jashin wasn't paying attention seeing that he thought he had defeated the shadow user.

One after another the shadow tendrils pierced all of the god's vitals. Jashin yelled out in pain, as he saw his body beginning to disintegrate into gold dust.

"How!"

"You -left yourself - wide open." Shikamaru panted out through raged breathes.

Shikamaru looked briefly into Temari's eyes and cupped her face.

"Sorry. . . Sorry, to keep you wait -ing Trouble-some woman." Shikamaru managed to get out.

"Oh, Kami no- Shika- don't lose consciousness-Shika." Temari spilled out, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"How- How is he still alive with a puncture wound that large?" An Apollo cabin camper asked.

"There is only one explanation. . . he is indeed from the elemental nations. A Shinobi."

Chiron stood up.

"We know they mean no harm, Percy, Annabeth, and Will, go out to find them. We will do our best to save his life. Afterall he saved us from a corrupt god."

The three summoned stood up and left in such a rush that Will nearly forgot his medical supplies.

Rushing through the forest they soon found the area of the fight, which had be sprinkled by gold dust.

Percy saw the blonde crouching over the brunette in tears.

"Excuse me, Miss? Do you need any help?"

Temari jolted up and struggled to wipe her tears away.

"I- yes. My-My husband, he's in a really bad state."

Will came over.

"I'm a doctor, do you mind If I take a look?"

Temari shook her head a bit unsure but scooted a way a bit.

"You, aren't Shinobi, that much I know, but I know you aren't human."

Annabeth answered in Will's place. "You are correct by that statement. We are demigods. Half human and half god."

"I see, Shikamaru would be facinated by that, if he was awake. He is always looking for answers, and ways to fuel his growing I.Q."

"You aren't surprised?"

"No, not really. If you grew up with people who can manipulate just about everything, talking animals, and the risk of dying just about every day of your life, you wouldn't be surprised. This is Shikamaru's second time almost dying, but we have good medical teams back home that specialize in our Shinobi's treatment. For now, we don't have a way back, unless we can contact someone from the elemental nations."

"I see, well let me see what I can do." Will replied,

"I'm Will Solace by the way, and those two are Annabeth and Percy."

"Temari Nara, and that's Shikamaru Nara."

"You said you two are married, aren't you two a bit young?" Will asked distracting the woman in distress as they supported the nearly unconscious man to camp.

Temari shrugged.

"My generation did marry a bit earlier than the last, but most of us were basically born into a difficult time, and we were in war by the time we were 15 or 16. Losing many comrades make us realize time was short. Shikamaru and I both loved each other so we decided not to wait, especially with the idea that one of us could potentially not return home."

"You speak with experience of death."

"Both my parents are dead, and my youngest brother almost died. As for Shikamaru, he lost his sensei, his father, his uncle figure, and has the responsibility of all jounin ranking shinobi."

"I see, we have been through a bit of a war ourselves, but it didn't go for nearly as long or as brutally."

"Konoha has been through four major wars."

Percy and Annabeth who had been listening in felt their jaws drop.

Finally, they made it to the camp and Shikamaru was brought to the medical cabin.

"A bit of a problem. . ." one camper started, "Is that we can't give him ambrosia, so it is going to take weeks until he just barely wakes up. Even with ambrosia, a camper would be out for at least a week, and then stuck in the infirmary for another 2 weeks."

Temari brushed the comment off.

"I wouldn't worry, as long as his wound isn't infected and his condition is stable, he will recover on his own." she said softly brushing Shikamaru's cheek with her hand.

The camper was sceptic, but she left the woman be.

True to Temari's word, two days later Shikamaru blinked his eyes open, startling the entire Apollo cabin. None of them expected the man to survive with that kind of wound.

But the wound was completely closed. He was still a bit weak, but his wound was healed with no signs of infection.

Temari was overjoyed and rushed forward nearly squeezing the air of Shikamaru.

"Easy, troublesome woman, I don't die that easily."

"I don't care, you have no idea how worried I was!" Temari exclaimed sobbing into his shirt.

Shikamaru smiled slightly and did the one thing he knew would get her to smile. He pulled her into a full-blown kiss. This of course left them lip locked long enough that Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron walked in on the heat filled moment.

"Ahem. . ." Chiron said to get their attention while trying to suppress a smile.

The couple pulled apart.

"Thank you, sir, for allowing me to recover here, and giving my wife a place to stay." Shikamaru spoke up.

"It is no problem really it is good to see you are well. I am extremely surprised on your speedy recovery. It was quicker than even a demigod with ambrosia. I am quite impressed."

"Probably shinobi blood- what day is it?"

"Two days since your fight."

Shikamaru sprung up and keeled over registering that he still had a bit of healing to do.

"I have to get back! My ceremony to be instated as the clan head is today!" he yelled out.

"Ah, about that, while I don't know how to get you back, I do know how you can contact them."

Chiron tossed Shikamaru a drachma.

"Create a rainbow of mist and throw this coin into it. While you do you must say Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering, and then state who you want to contact."

Shikamaru nodded his thanks and went over to the fountain and did as Chiron instructed.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering, show me the Rokudaime Hokage Kakashi Hatake in Konohagakure no Sato."

An image flashed before him and the figure of a silver gravity defying haired man with a mask sitting at a desk.

"Kakashi-sensei." Shikamaru spoke up, getting the male to divert his attention from a certain orange book.

"Shikamaru!" Kakashi sputtered in surprise.

"Everyone is wondering where you and Temari have been. . . are those bandages on your abdomen."

"We got side-tracked on the way and ran into the God Jashin. I got myself wounded, but now we have no way back."

"I see the dilemma, I will get Sasuke to find your location and bring you two back. I will also inform Nara Clan to postpone your inauguration until late tonight to give you time to get back and put your formal attire on."

"Thank you Rokudaime-sama."

"Drop the formal title, I have literally known you since you were a genin, and you knew me before I was a Hokage."

Shikamaru nodded and ran his hand through the message to prevent the Hokage from rambling on.

"Good news, Sasuke is going to use his rinnegan to get us back."

Temari sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear."

Within an hour, Sasuke had appeared, and soon enough the Shinobi were gone. It was as if they were never there. But Will, Percy and Annabeth knew that it wasn't their imagination, and maybe they would be able to see the Shinobi couple again.

**A/N: Wrote this as a bit of crack fic but ended up actually finishing it. As for all my one shot xovers, if enough people want a sequel chapter, I just might write one. Hope you like it! - Ocean**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So the original first chapter took place sometime during the PJ series, this takes place about 4 years later after Blood of Olympus, and since Shikamaru and Temari were 18 and 21 in the first chapter, that means they are 22(Shika) and 25(Tema) to clear up the timeline.(This also means Naruto isn't Hokage yet! Naruto became Hokage around the age of 25ish and he is a month younger than Shikamaru, so he would be 22 as well) Anyway. . . On to the story.**

A lot had happened in the past few years for the demigods. First the Titans rose, and the demigods defeated them, and then the Primordial tried to rise and The Romans were at Crossroads against the Greeks. And While it didn't seem like much, there had been a brief interaction with the Shinobi world 4 years prior. Most of the Demigods never saw the man and woman who were brought into camp, but Will Solace, Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase each had their own recollection of the event. It was a faint memory, but it was still there. Annabeth was impressed by the Shinobi woman. Temari her name was. She gave off a strong scary aura, which showed she wasn't weak and wouldn't back down without a fight. She didn't have much interaction with her husband, but Annabeth was impressed by what she saw through the Iris message A man who could single handedly take down an immortal. It had taken the entire camp effort to take down a titan, and two camps to take down a Goddess. Percy remembered that both were defensive, and always on edge. They only seemed to trust each other. And Will? He remembered the fact that a fatal blow closed on its own in three days, without the help of ambrosia. However, will everything that happened at Camp Half-Blood what had happened vanished to the back of their minds.

Hazel was experimenting with the Mist trying to better manipulate it. She would close her eyes and envision the globe before her. Carefully observing the way, the mist moved she could sense the mist in different parts of the world. It was at that moment when she felt a strong tug in her gut indicating a strong layer of mist. Hazel was confused, she had never in her life felt such a strong presence of mist. She opened her eyes and closed them again. Again, she felt a strong tug. After a quiet moment the tug appeared again and directed Hazels attention on a remote area that looked to be off the coast of Japan. The mist hung densely and heavily on that one area. Hazel stood up from her bed in the Hades Cabin and went to find Chiron. Perhaps he would know. Gingerly she knocked on the big house door. Chiron came out and looked at Hazel questioningly.

"What is it my child, how can help you?"

"Chiron, have you ever heard of a large layer of mist covering an area?"

Chiron tipped his chin.

"I suppose, usually large layers of mist indicate that danger is hidden or that there is something hidden inside of it. The Sea of Monsters is an example. The Mortals call it the Bermuda triangle. Is that what you mean?"

Hazel thought it over.

"That does help a bit, but I sensed a strange layer of Mist covering an area off the coast of Japan."

This greatly surprised Chiron.

"Oh, I see, that is definitely an interesting find. . . Hmm I wonder. Perhaps a hidden Nation. "Chiron said thoughtfully.

"Please fetch the rest of the Heroes, I need to have a word with all of you."

"Is it something bad Chiron?"

"I certainly hope not, but I don't think so."

Hazel nodded and ran off to collect the heroes.

Within 15 minutes the 7 demigods of the Prophecy, with the addition of Calypso Nico Di Angelo And Will Solace be in the Big House.

"What is the meaning of this meeting Chiron?" Percy asked confused.

Chiron smiled gently.

"Hazel, has informed me that she sensed Mist outside the coast of Japan. I have my reasons to think this could be a hidden Nation."

Annabeth's eyes widened.

"A hidden Nation. . . Chiron you don't suppose. . ." Annabeth started remembering the strange visitors from years prior.

"That is exactly what I'm thinking." Chiron affirmed.

"Huh? What's going on?" Leo asked confused.

"Annabeth, Will, Percy, any of you care to clarify?"

Annabeth shifted in her seat.

"Four years ago, there was some sort of shift and an Iris message showed us two very unusual people. A man and a woman no older than 19 and 22 who were walking through the forest. They weren't demigods and seemed to be entirely mortal, however. . ." Annabeth paused.

Percy picked up "However a foreign God appeared. And for whatever reason, the god wanted revenge on the Male, for something we aren't exactly sure about. He was forced to fight the god. . ."

"And he won, he had fatal injuries that healed without the need of ambrosia in three days." Will finished. The group balked at the story.

Chiron decided to pick up the story.

"After helping the woman and her husband, she disclosed to us that they were Shinobi from the Elemental Nations. Now they did not say where that was, but it was hidden that in order to return they had to use some sort of dimension vortex. I am thinking that what the mist is concealing is the Elemental Nations."

"What are Shinobi?" Frank asked confused.

"In Simple terms Ninja, but ninja that hold the ability to manipulate the elements themselves. Ninja are strong and are not afraid of death." Chiron replied.

Piper gasped clasping her hands in front of her mouth.

"Sounds dangerous. . . if they have the ability to take down a god. . . "Calypso said thoughtfully

"I don't think he was taking down a god for fun. . . the god attacked first. And The man took a blow for his wife. He didn't seem malevolent in any way." Will interrupted.

Calypso considered this.

"But why would a god attack him?" She asked.

"He didn't say, but the god mentioned vengeance. The man was defending himself." Will concluded with a shrug.

"While all these inputs are wonderful, I think we need to focus on the discovery at hand. This could go two ways. Either you forget what you saw, and never bring it up, or all of you try to find the elemental nations." Chiron interrupted.

The demigods and former Titaness whipped their heads around.

"Are you serious?!" Chiron Annabeth asked excitedly.

"Yes child, if you wish to go, I can assign this as a mission."

The group looked at each other coming to a common consensus** (a/n... ugh I write consensus and my mind thinks consensus sequence. . . Thanks Genetics.)**

"We will take the mission!" Annabeth spoke for the group.

Chiron smiled, and looked up at the sky once the group left.

"Looks like it is time for the Shinobi and Demigod world to meet again, the question is if this time they will clash. . . what do you think Hashirama. . ." Chiron said to himself.

…..

The Elemental Nations was indeed in an obscure area. Located off the coast of Japan, in an area that was thought to be just the Pacific Ocean. Apparently not. Thus, the Argo 3**(Ha-ha. . . yeah Ocean-Chan is creative) **was built, because there was no other way to get to said obscure location. The entire crew felt nostalgic, but at the same time there was something nice about being on the ship for something other than stopping an apocalypse. The entire crew could agree to that.

The ship set sail as soon as it was ready and prepped.

Will, Percy, and Annabeth found themselves in the kitchen discussing the turn of events. Nico of course magically appeared since Will claimed he was the light and Nico was a moth drawn to him. The entire crew sweat dropped at that comparison.

"So, what do we know about these Shinobi exactly?" Jason asked.

"Not much, but. . . I do remember the names of the ones we met." Will supplied.

"You do?" Percy exclaimed. He had been fighting with his head, desperately trying to remember the names but failing.

"Yes, it's hard to forget a person when they leave an impression on you." Will mused.

"I remember the names as well Seaweed brain. Honestly it isn't that difficult."

"Of course, you remember Wise girl." Percy sulked in the corner.

"Anyway. . ." Will continued" The man was Shikamaru, and his wife was Temari."

"Japanese names, it definitely makes sense that the location would be off the coast of Japan." Annabeth added on.

"Okay . . . so we know two names . . . anything else?" Nico grumbled.

"Aww cheer up death boy! We might barely know anything but stay optimistic!" Will cheered.

…

It was morning when the Demigods were sailing over Japan. They were getting close, just a few hours and they would approach the Mist and from there hopefully the elemental nations. The clock ticked me slowly until the mist barrier was right in front. It looked like a snowstorm of a fog. So thick that it was impossible to see through. The plan was to sail straight and hope they weren't going in circles.

Leo called everyone on Deck.

"Hey guys, we are approaching the Mist!" This caused the entire crew to appear on the Deck in less than a minute.

It was the moment of truth. The crew sailed right into the blizzard. For a good 10 minutes nothing but White was visible, until light seemed to shine through. The fog suddenly vanished replaced by a thick forest. The forest looked the same in every direction. But the point was that they were on Solid ground inside the mist. Wherever they were they weren't in the Ocean.

"Leo, fly up so we can see our surroundings." Annabeth directed.

Leo did as he was told and directed the ship to go above the tree crowns. The air seemed to drop on the ship, as the entire crew gasped. On the other side of the Tree's was a huge Gate that lead into what looked like a flourishing village. The Letters inscribed on the Gate read "Konohagakure no Sato".

Annabeth was impressed by the architecture.

….

Slowly the Demigods approached the gate which seemed to grow taller and taller the closer they got. Suddenly however they got stopped.

Two men stood in front of them. They wore green vests with an insignia present and attached to just about every part of them were weapons.

"Halt! Who are you, and what business do you have in Konoha?"

Annabeth spoke up.

"We are visitors, we wanted to explore. I'm Annabeth Chase and the other are Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Piper McClean, Nico DiAngelo, Will Solace, Calypso, Leo Valdez, Hazel Lévesque, and Frank Zhang.

The guards mused them over before deciding they were trustworthy and nodded.

"Welcome to Konoha, please enjoy your stay."

….

The inside of Konoha was just as impressive as the outside. It was filled with shops and homes, and a massive stone monument stood in the distance with six faces carved into it. The people were also rather interesting. While there were some people wearing ordinary clothes, many had on the similar type of garments on that the guards had. Annabeth figured they must've looked like complete tourists because a woman approached them within a few minutes. The group was blown away at the regales and beauty radiating from the woman. She had dark blue hair that reached her lower back and sparkling solid white eyes. From the outside she looked blind, but Annabeth knew better than to assume that kind of thing. She wore that looked like a formal Kimono with two symbols stitched onto her clothes. Annabeth did not fail to notice her very swollen belly that looked ready to pop, and the jumping blonde toddler with whisker marks who held her left hand with one hand and sucked his thumb with the other.

"Excuse me," The woman spoke.

"You don't seem like you are from around here, can I help you?"

Annabeth recovered from her stuttering and smiled.

"Thank you, Miss, we were just visiting and were looking around."

The woman's expression went through several shifts. First surprise, then recognition, and finally a gentle smile. Hinata was surprised at the very foreign greeting and was quick to realize that it wasn't meant as an offense.

"Oh, I see, I would however like to warn you to be careful how you address others here. Ninja use different honorifics. I suggest you get to know them. If you anything, please ask."

"Oh, thank you, and I apologize…"

The woman smiled.

"Uzumaki, Hinata Uzumaki is my name. And to give you an example in front of my name you would place san."

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san. My name is Annabeth Chase." Annabeth copied.

Hinata smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, Chase-san, and …" she was cut short when a figure ran forward.

"Hina-Hime!" The figure had shocking blonde hair and three whisker marks. He had a striking resemblance to the little boy.

The boy let go of his mother's hand and started bolted towards the man "DADDY!" The boy yelled out.

The man paused and picked up the little boy and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too Boru-chan." the man said endearingly. This confirmed Annabeth's guess.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata responded surprised.

"Did you two three stay safe Anata?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Yes of course, what's with the sudden questioning"

Naruto momentarily glared at the demigods.

Suddenly Hinata chuckled.

"I was just helping these visitors Anata. No harm came to me or the baby. You worry too much my love!"

Naruto sighed.

"Tourists huh? We've been getting more of those lately."

"Well what do you expect, we finally reached a peaceful time."

The group watched the interaction with interest.

"Naruto, don't you have to check in with Kakashi-sensei before you smother me?" Hinata teased.

"Oh right…. I just."

"I understand dear, now where is your team?"

"Right here." A gruff voice replied.

"Ah Shikamaru, Sasuke, how did the mission go?"

"It went well, it was supposed to be S, but I would say it would be the equivalent of an A rank. Too easy." Sasuke replied smoothly.

Shikamaru on the other hand was focused on something else. Namely the tourists, who seemed oddly familiar.

"I'm sure both of you are happy to be home with your wives, and children, aren't you?" Hinata's voice brought him back to the present.

"Indeed, the mission was troublesome, and right now I have a responsibility of taking care of my family. To the hokage tower, shall we?"

This time Sasuke eyed the tourists.

"Shikamaru, you seemed distracted by a group of kids."

Hinata smiled.

"Oh right, I was just talking to them, just visiting as far as I know, but Shikamaru, you seemed to be a bit distracted."

Shikamaru turned towards the group and his eyes went wide.

"Demigods. . ." He muttered. The groups eyes widening,

"Bless you." Naruto replied.

Sasuke conked him on the head.

"Ouch, that's your wife's job not yours! And what was that about?' Naruto exclaimed.

"Shikamaru said Demigods, right?" Sasuke clarified.

"Indeed, I encountered them once 4 year ago."

"Oh, Kami no, the time when you And Tem got pulled outside the Elemental Nations by Jashin!" Sasuke said in realization.

Naruto's eyes widened and realization dawned.

Annabeth, Will, and Percy all were thinking the same thing, they were in the Elemental nations, and this was the guy they helped.  
"You are the kids from the camp, right?" He asked direction his intention towards Will.

Will spoke up.

"Yes, and you are the one who defeated that god?" Shikamaru sighed but nodded.

"Troublesome, more drama is just what I needed. Listen you better come to the Hokage office with us." Shikamaru said loud enough for them to hear.

Hazel looked at Annabeth confused.

Annabeth looked at Hazel and mouthed that she would explain in detail later.

Once in the Hokage's office the three men bowed to the man sitting behind the desk while the group waiting right outside the office. The door was open, so they got to see what was going on and hear everything.

"Is it too much to ask that you three don't bow to me? Good grief Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru I have literally known you since you were 12."

"Call it a bad habit Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied smirking.

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Mission report?"

Shikamaru stood up and handed Kakashi a scroll. Kakashi took it and read over. "Okay everything is all set here. Shikamaru I suggest you head home, Temari already angrily marched into my office when she found out I assigned a month-long mission. Have you considered taking a break from your Jounin duties, and Advisor duties? Temari worries about you."

Shikamaru sighed.

"I can't , first of all my jobs are delicate and you know better than anyone they can't just be passed on easily, Secondly Temari hasn't fully gotten certified to do missions in Konoha, and right now while she is raising Shikadai she hasn't had much time to do missions. I have to work to support my family."

Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah I figured that would be your answer. And you Sasuke, what about you?"

"I intend on taking missions and protecting Konoha to keep Sakura and Sarada safe."

"Naruto be happy I am not giving up the hat just yet. Cherish time with your son and daughter and wife."

"Before I go, . . ." Shikamaru started.

"There are demigod visitors I think it is vital that they talk to you because this is contact with the outside world."

Kakashi nodded wearily. Shikamaru waved the group in. he then proceeded to make a seal and disappeared from the room, and the other two men followed.

…...

Kakashi observed the group.

"So... contact with the outside world? That is something we haven't attempted in a very long time."

"Right. . .but we think the contact might be the right thing." Annabeth replied carefully picking her words.

"The first contact in recent years was my Advisor, Shikamaru Nara correct?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes Hokage-Sama, he was there with his wife, and he defeated a god."

Kakashi nodded good naturedly.

"Ah yes Jashin. Shikamaru mentioned that. What do you know about that?" Kakashi asked carefully.

Will responded. "We don't know why the god attacked, but he mentioned taking vengeance. Do you know who this Jashin is?"

"Indeed, I do. Jashin is a dark god. He takes pleasure in pain and death. Essentially, he grants his followers immortality if they do frequent sacrificial rituals. After Hidan, a follower of Jashin killed Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji's sensei, Shikamaru fell into despair. Hidan was part of a group called the Akatsuki, and organization seeking to start a new dawn, and were working under the Entity of Madara Uchiha. Anyway, due to all the destruction going on, Shikamaru and his team were sent to take down Hidan and his partner Kakazu. Shikamaru single handed defeated Hidan and sealed his severed body below the ground. Do to being deprived of his rituals, he is now dead. Jashin clearly was enraged that his loyal follower was taken down."

Percy's eyes widened in realization.

"So that is why a god went after a mortal."

"Indeed, it is rather unfortunate, but what matters is Shikamaru stood his ground and defeated him. Now to the matter at hand. Do you have a way to get back?"

"Yes, we do, however we were hoping to open the doors of communication between Shinobi and Demigods."

"Very well, I assume that you have taken care of the gods dual personality disorder?"

"How did you know about that?" Hazel asked shocked.

"The Shinobi world as kept an eye on the outside world in secret, and it was written in the record by the first Hokage Hashirama Senju. Now with that in order, I will leave you to report that to your people. Please enjoy your stay and feel free to look around."

….

The Door burst open revealing a livid blond woman with her hair in four ponytails, bright teal eyes, and a purple dress.

"Hatake! You have two seconds to explain why you sent Shikamaru on a double S ranked mission!"

Kakashi blinked.

"Ah, Lady Temari, I trust that Shikamaru headed home then?"

"You are wearing my patience Kakashi. I want him alive you hear me?! Send Kiba, or Tenten or yourself even!"

"Lady Temari, you know how it is. Many villages now a day's request Shinobi by name, and this one came with a high prize."

Temari sighed.

"Fine, just watch where you tread."

Temari looked around to notice the shell-shocked demigods.

"Hm, Shikamaru did mention demigods found their way in, but I got to say I had to see it to believe it."

"Good Grief Troublesome woman, didn't I tell you not to storm into the office." Came the all too familiar voice of Shikamaru. He trailed in, with a figure holding tightly onto his clothes. Shikamaru had changed. He now had on a cream-colored jacket and a black suit underneath. A tiny child was gripping to the cream-colored robe, while Shikamaru supported the child.

"I had to give Kakashi a piece of my mind Crybaby."  
"Mendokse."

"Mamma angry!" a tiny voice mumbled out. Everyone turned to look at the figure that now was awake and blinking his eyes around rapidly. An adorable black-haired baby boy with teal eyes. Shikamaru chuckled.

"Be careful what you say about your Obasan, Dai."

"Yes Daddy! Hey look its Grandpa Kakashi! Hi Hokage-Jiji!"

Kakashi gave a weak wave and sweat dropped at being called old by a toddler. "Hello Shikadai-chan."

Will regained his cool being shocked that the young couple had a three-year-old child already. In fact, the woman they bumped into earlier also was young and she had a child and clearly was expecting another one. It was odd to see so many people with children at a young age.

"Is that your son?" Will asked politely.

Temari smiled.

"Ano. . . Yes, his name is Shikadai. I'm guessing you are wondering about the fact that we had kids young."

"Kind of yes."

"Understandable. Most Shinobi have kids early because often shinobi die in battle, so they marry and have kids young. My generation had kids particularly early because we lived through a bloody war and many feuds by the time, we were 16." Shikamaru replied.

"Daddy has Hidan an evil guy in the backyard!" Shikadai helpfully supplied.

Temari lost at that moment and started laughing at the fact that her son had attempted word play with a rather dark topic.

Leo blinked his eyes a few times and cleaned his ears. Had he heard the toddler correctly?

"Don't let Shikadai freak you out. He is talking about Hidan, since the Nara clan forest is only accessible by the Nara clan, that is where Shikamaru took down Jashin's underling." Temari clarified.

"Daddy is the Coolest!" Shikadai cheered. "And Mommy too!" he added as an afterthought.

Shikamaru sweat dropped.\

"Sorry about that, Shikadai starts spewing random facts when he gets tired. Temari I'd take that as a cue that Dai needs a nap."

Temari nodded her head.

"Alright, well it was wonderful chatting again, and pleasure to meet your friends. Hopefully we can meet again."

Shikadai had other ideas though and cried out "Kagemane no Jutsu!"

Temari and Shikamaru gasped out, as shadows began to seep out from the little boy.

"Shikadai! Shika, since when does he know Kagemane?"

"I didn't get a chance to teach him yet, he must've been watching me, that or he is extremely powerful!" Shikamaru gasped as the shadows continued to seep.

"Shikadai… Control. Retract the Kagemane!"

Shikadai must've suddenly noticed what he was doing, and the shadow stopped seeping.

The boy suddenly broke into tears.

"I… I'm sorry Daddy! Did I hurt you?!"

Shikamaru simply smiled and pulled his son close to him.  
"It's okay Shikadai… you didn't know what you were doing. It's okay little fawn." The boy stopped sobbing and gripped his father tightly.

Nico gasped at the sheer power the boy transmitted and fascinated by the shadow.

"How…. How did manipulate the shadow?" Nico asked, as he thought only Hades children could do that.

"It's my family's magic. The Nara clan is a Clan of Shadow controllers, and work with deer. I'm surprised Shikadai figured it out so young though. I was going to wait a few years, but it looks like I'm going to have to teach him sooner."

Nico gaped fascinated.

"What does it look like under control?"

Shikamaru shrugged and made a few signs with his hands.

"Try to move."

Nico looked confused and did what he was told. . . or tried to, but found he was frozen. Annabeth gasped as she noticed a shadow extending from Shikamaru's body to Nico's.

"Shadow Paralysis. Quite useful in battle. I can also snap someone's neck, and I can use it to throw weapon." Shikamaru pulled his shadow back, and Nico watched as a tendril crawled up his own leg and grabbed something from a pocket and threw the sharp object at a target in the room.

"Fascinating! I can use the shadow travel, but that is about it! It's a thing from being a Hades kid, but I've never seen the shadows being actually controlled"

Shikamaru shrugged. "It's nothing too special, just my clan Jutsu, but if the elemental nations and the outside world manage to get along, I'd be happy to show you more shadow related tricks."

Nico smiled genuinely. "Yes, I'd really like that, thankyou Nara-san!" Nico said respectfully, knowing how honorifics work due to his accidental trip to Japan a few years ago.

With that, the group headed back to the Argo 3 and headed back to report to Chiron. It was a successful day, and hopefully and alliance between Shinobi and Demigods could be formed.


End file.
